What to Expect when You're Expecting?
by Melosa
Summary: They never expected to lose control like that. They never thought one night could change their lives forever. It'll break friendship for some, create enemies for others and bring the best for the rest. Again, what to expect when you're expecting? (Lot of pairings! I take requests!) (PARODY OF THE MOVIE!)
1. Prologue

"Yeah, yeah!"

It all begins a Friday morning at the Council of Five's HQ. Kyburi was busy working on the new scenario of the movie she was working on. They were in the RS5 office, drinking coffee. Lately, Krylox had started a discussion about the fact that Sage and her friend couldn't party. Sage had retorted about how it was obviously false.

"Yes we can!"

"Nope, you can't!"

"Let's do this! What about a cool party? No alcohol. Just having a good time! We don't invite Kalahad, Kreig, Seth and Steph."

Everyone agreed. But Steph, the little smart and evil one, was listening, hid behind the door.

"Boss, " He began, talking to Kalahad at the phone. "They are doing a party without us!"

* * *

"It's... interesting. The punch has a weird taste but still, pleasant." Sage exclaimed, talking to Sol.

They were alone, near the supply closet of the RS5's fortress. Sage's vision was blurry and sometime, she was saying silly and stupid things. After her fifth glass of punch for her and Sol, they soon grow closer. She put a hand on his chest, forgetting the fact she was dating Vert Wheeler, and kissed the soft blue lips of her ex-mentor. Sol wrapped his arms around her small waist, enjoying each second. Their tongues fought to dominate. Sol opened the supply closet's door and both entered.

Meanwhile, Vert and Agura were having a fun little time as Vert was gently sucking her neck, enjoying how wet she was. He forgot Sage and how loyal he was with her and had fun. But who put alcohol in the drink?

* * *

"Woah.."

"What happened?"

"Who knows?"

"Don't talk LOUDLY!"

"You are the one who drank 5 shooters last night!"

"Oh shut up!"

"MY CAR!"

Krytus watched the pool and the Syfurious, floating in the pool, full of colored balls. His right eye twitched. Sikes, who was asleep near the pool. If he was a foot closer, he would fall in it. Krytus kicked him and he rolled in the dirty cold water. He laughed, seeing the Blue Sentient wake up.

"EXPLAIN!" He yelled.

While this was happening, the others were busy cleaning the fortress.

"Who's drinking that cheap alcohol mark, _'Drunkee'?" _Kyburi asked while checking. Sanesys' eyes widened.

"Kreig!"

"Your crazy brother?" Kytren asked.

"Which one?" Stanford demanded.

"The Red, Steph's twin."

"..."

"Kalahad's primary porn actor..." Sanesys admitted.

Everybody 'aww'ed in comprehension. Meanwhile, Sage was trying to understand how she slept with her mentor.

"Sage, I-"

"Don't tell Vert!"

Sol was confused.

"Why?"

"He always thought you were a rival! I want both of you to remain friends."

And she ran out of the closet. Sol, surprised, walked out after her. She had disappeared.

* * *

Sunday, 2:58 pm

Korosivash was waiting for her results. She had somehow a bad feeling. Her obstetrician came back with news that'll change her life.

"Miss Korosivash. I do not know for you, but I have positive news. You are currently caring two neurons!"

Korosivash squealed in happiness. How will Karmakarys react? She thought for a second as her obstetrician gave her the next appointment. She ran out and saw her mate waiting for her.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"You told me you were here, so I came. What's wrong? Do you have a problem?

Karmakarys concerned this much? RARE! She gave him the paper and they hugged.

**(A/N: ME REALLY DISAPPOINTED BY LACK OF CREATIVITY!)**

Borealis mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath. Kyrosys was on his (Borealis) back, gently rubbing his torso.

"Will you let me recharge, 'kay?" Borealis demanded tirely.

"But I'm worried about you. You seem really... sick since quite a time, maybe you should go see a doctor."

"If I meet a specialist, will you let me recharge? And I want you to accompany me!"

"I have a meeting today."

"You think I don't?!"

"Geez, calm down! We're Sunday! And I know you don't."

Borealis smiled some. Kyrosys knew him really well. But he didn't knew a thing about Kyrosys.

"When do you have meeting? And for what?"

"With the Purple Clan. You know that I am the one to give them money, benefit of 5000$ per month. And since we're not in the Council of Five's benefits..."

He kissed his lover in the neck.

"You know what I'm talking about.." Kyrosys finally said.

**(A/N: It's somehow easier to write homo than hetero... WEIRD!)**

"No! I won't ever return home. I-"

"But darling, you'll soon feel all the pain of losing him. Go back home, with me."

"Never!"

The realisator, producer and director (same person) got up and ran to the garbage can, throwing up, again. The actors all groaned and took a break. Desmond walked to Kyburi.

"My good friend," He began, tone nice but full of poison. "This movie is important for both of us. Will you please try to see a doctor before we have to cancel?!"

Kyburi glared him and took her bag.

"I'll be back next week." She said. "PRACTICE SCENE 48, 49, 50 AND THE FIGHT!" She screamed.

Walking down the streets, she saw the hospital. She growled some and shook her head.

'Face it Kyb! It's too obvious. But don't tell Krytus.' She thought.

She entered the big building and took a rendezvous.

'I have no choice...'


	2. The First Month: Ouch!

**I'm gonna to rewrite/modify the prologue. (Don't worry my good friends! It's not because the prologue said somethin' that it REALLY have to be like that!)**

_**TezzXAgura: A Bond created To Be**_

_**VertXSage: Seeing Beyond Reality**_

_**SolXVert: Rivals to Enemies**_

_**AguraXVert: Those hidden Emotions**_

* * *

Agura had trouble to believe it. Sage had called the team earlier to share the news. But she had a news she wanted to tell Vert too! She's pregnant, of him, and he got Sage pregnant.. of **TWINS** (she was relieved it wasn't triplets) but STILL! She wiped her tears, ashamed. Why was she crying? Mood swings? Heart breaking news? No shoulders to put her head on? How was she supposed to take care of Vert's secret son? And when it'll all be obvious?

_AAAAAAAAAAH_

Crying, she punched a nearby wall, alerting a certain teammate. Mr. Volitov, who was trying to sleep and understand how a human being could have impregnated a Sentient, ran to her room. He didn't knew why, but he had a feeling something was bothering the African huntress. He sat next to her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

Agura ignored him and looked away, ashamed. She wasn't going to empty her heart next to him! He wasn't emotional anyway.

"Agura, what is bothering you? Since Sage announced how she was carrying neurons you seemed..."

"I'm pregnant." She finally announced.

Tezz was taken aback. But his face quickly took a neutral expression.

"And it's not over, I'm pregnant.. of Vert."

Tezz looked at the floor, thinking. Maybe the night when they partied, alcohol had helped most of them to free their hiden emotions. Maybe Vert had a night with Agura. But, what with Sage? Did she really remained loyal to Vert or did her emotions brought her to do something with... Sol? Vert's rival? The Russian took Agura's hands in his, knowing the words to comfort her. He wasn't really the perfect man when it came to emotions, but he knew how to act like a gentleman when the time arrives.

"You don't have to hide it." He said, caressing her cheek.

"But, Tezz! Vert is dating Sage! Sage will obviously know that he cheated on her if I am pregnant of him!"

"Yes, but the baby is important too!"

Agura hated feeling the hot and salty tears on her cheeks. It made her feel weak, helpless. She freed one of her hand to wiped them off her face but, each time, more and more were falling. How will Vert react? How will Sage react? The others? Now, only Tezz was understanding.

"I need help." She said.

"I'm here."

He kissed her cheek.

* * *

**(A/N: I had to modify it a THOUSAND OF TIME! DX. Now I really don't know how to tackle it! SHAME ON ME!)**

"We'll need a big house! A good neighborhood. They will need an excellent"

Vert didn't say anything, only listened to his favorite Blue. Sherman was running some tests since an hour, not believing a single word Sage had yelled to Vert this morning.

"Well, she really have babies and some human DNA!" He confirmed.

Sage squealed as she hugged Vert. Sherman and Tezz, men of science, couldn't believe that two different species could actually reproduce. What Vert and Sage's child will look like? Half-Human and Sentient? Right now, Sage looked more happy but she also looked like she was hiding something...

"If we want to be prepare for it we better take an appointment with a specialist!" Vert said.

Sage looked up at Vert and smiled while hugging him.

'For how many time will I be able to hide it from him?' Sage thought.

* * *

An ecstatic Sage waited on the bed. She held Vert's hand in hers as the specialist came back with the results. He had a neutral look that almost fell on bad look. What was wrong?

"I have... some news." He said.

Vert Wheeler looked over at Sage. The Blue Sentient was holding in tears. What was wrong? Did something was wrong?

"Sol..." She whispered.

A chance Vert heard nothing.

"You have twins. But one of them is advanced."

Sage had been able to let out a small smile. Advanced Sentients were rare. Really rare! They were considered the smartest. But also it could have bad consequences. Smart like a fox. Criminals, expert in hacking computers...

"And the second one is premature. Advanced and premature are not a good mix. Your pregnancy will have to be constantly watched."

Sage sat up and cries in Vert's arms. No fair. No fair at all.

As they drove back to the appartement they were sharing on Modulon 5, Sage had requested some time to sleep. Vert decided to return on Earth and tell the team the news. Sage and the babies' lives were probably in danger! Why? Is prematurity hereditary? If yes, Vert wasn't premature and Sage too...

Sage had requested Sol's presence at her home. Her mentor arrived.

"Premature and advanced? Sage maybe you should tell him the truth.."

"No he'll.. he'll be mad."

"Sage... listen. You and I had sex there's one week. Now you are pregnant. Unless you have been impregnated long ago a Human can't put you pregnant. It's a rule."

"You-you cheated on me? Sage? You cheated on me with Sol?"

Sage gasped.

* * *

**OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP! Vert is somehow an asshole since he cheated on Sage too but he don't know Agura's pregnant of him. Will he EVER know? Will Agura be able to tell him?**

**(My mom's pregnant! X3)**

**Next chapter my good friends! **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Second and Third Months: Dramatic

**Now, let's enter the Red Sentients' fucked families! You'll discover why Kyburi won't accept the fact she's pregnant and what Kyrosys fear the most! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD ON!**

_**KyburiXKrytus: I Can't Tell You Why**_

_**KyrosysXBorealis: That Strange World**_

_**KarmakarysXKorosivash: The Only Normal Couple**_

* * *

_'Tell me it's a joke!'_ Kyburi thought.

**TRIPLETS**? What? Triplets? Yes, she is currently caring triplets or a kind of triplets. Sentients were so completated!

_'Stupid family form!' _She thought again.

As Kyburi drove back home, searching for an excuse to say to her mate, she yawned.

_Don't tell me I need sleep!_

Arriving back home, she entered the small apartment. The "living room" was full of clothes, bottles of beer, boxes of pizza, sheets of paper everywhere, lists of actors and fighters and her man sleeping on the couch, half-nude. She sighed and shook him some. He moaned some, too concentrate in trying to sleep.

Krytus already had hard time. His sister was pregnant..

**Okay?**

She is dating the Crimson One, his enemy.

**Bof.**

She's pregnant.

**SAY _WHAAAAAAAAT_?**

AND SHE HAD CALLED HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!

So, Krytus was certain to have some sleep instead of hearing talking about anything else. Opening one eye, he saw how Kyburi looked disappointed, depressed even. And somehow, she looked like she had gained some weight. Surprised, he sat and let her sit on his lap. She was obviously exhausted from the day and Krytus was exhausted from the night **(XD)**

"What do you think about children?" Kyburi suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... what would it feels for you to be an Axon?"

Krytus thought for a second. Why was she asking suddenly something? What did she wanted? Kyburi got up and walked to the bedroom, not leaving him the time to say;

"I would love it."

* * *

"So... tell me again."

"As the doctor told me, I am a hermaphrodite."

Kyrosys smiled.

"So that's why it's so deep!"

Borealis took the pillow and started to hit Kyrosys like a mad man. The Red laughed and took him by the waist.

"I was just kidding."

"I'm gonna joke the next time, I swear!"

Kyrosys just sat up.

Secret relationship;

**CHECK.**

A pregnant man...

**DOUBLE CHECK.**

A man... PREGNANT.

**WHAAAAAAAAT THE FUUUUUUUCK?**

Kyrosys chuckled, expecting Borealis to stay with him... AS LONG AS HE'LL HAVE TO. Besides, the Council won't accept this with eyes closed.

* * *

Korosivasj chuckled as she (for the thousand times) arranged the clothes in the drawer. She was so excited! Already three months! In all her thinking, she almost forgot her rendezvous. She ran out of the room and entered her car.

While being there in the hospital, she noticed her specialist talking to a future mother, looking deeply sad and desperate. The door opened and Dr. Louis Cyr let the mother out.

"Do not worry too much, Kyburi, it's gonna be alright."

"I hope so."

Korosivasj stared in perfect, complete awe at what she'd just saw. Kyburi? Seriously? In what WORLD?

**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON?**

Kyburi also noticed the female and placed a finger on her black lips.

_Keep that for yourself!_

Korosivasj nodded and blushed, entering the room. Her doctor explained calmly with a smile the proces of the birth, since Korosivasj was approaching it.

"You have to be prepared." He announced. "Until the next visit, I want you to answer this sheet and to read those. It's important."

"Yes, it is. Can I just know the genders and the color of my twins?"

"Sure! Two girls, a Red and a Blue. Do you have any Blue siblings?"

"I have a sister."

"It answer the question. Do you wish to have the picture of the ultrasound?"

"YES!"

* * *

**A/N: I think I will end it like that. I don't really have anything more... JK.**

"So, I don't know how to tell Krytus, my pregnancy is getting more advanced at each second and I am carrying twins and have a last egg to fertilize after if I don't want to suffer of anything.." Kyburi explained, sighing.

Korosivasj listened with a weak smile. Female Sentients were surely complicated in every way! Kyburi was one of those who were complicated.

"So, you will have three neurons? Amazing! There's thousand of women who would love to have your chance!"

"Well, I didn't want neurons, anyway! Worst, I'm afraid that Sanesys and company put its nose in this. So keep it down." Kyburi said before eating her salad.

Korosivasj couldn't help but laugh. Kyburi was paranoid.

"He will discover it anyway. And he'll be happy! Tomorrow I'm going to shop since I am not working, care to accompany me?"

Kyburi agreed.

* * *

The next day, both women went to the mall. Korosivasj forced Kyburi to enter the baby shop. It wasn't planned that Krytus was in the mall too.

**A/N: OH SHIT! IT'S GETTING GOOD!**

"This one is for Sage!" Korosivasj said.

She showed Kyburi the short dress. It was blue with long sleeves and was made to accommodate twins. Kyburi laughed.

"It's really ugly!" She exclaimed.

Korosivasj sighed and rolled her eyes when her cellphone rang, the small screen announcing Karmakarys' name.

"What? You can't build it? Read the instructions! What do you mean, you don't understand the pictures? Argh I'm coming you idiot!"

Okay, mood swings had controlled half of her words near the end but, she had to go home to help Mr. Karmakarys who don't understands the instructions to build the crib! What an idiot always talking about wars and fights!

**ARGH!**

Kyburi stared at her with a face saying 'What's wrong?'. Korosivasj felt bad, leaving Kyburi here alone.

"Karmakarys need help. I must go home, sorry."

"Well, okay! What's the worst thing that can happen? I'm gonna go finish shopping!"

The friends separated and Kyburi was alone, trying different dresses and shirts or pants for the pleasure of being girly and fluffy!

* * *

"Hurry!"

"Calm down! The guitars are scared! I must choose one with a perfect sound! It's important for Kytren!"

"Who is the guitarist? You or Kytren?"

"Kind of both.."

Krytus growled and rolled his eyes. He had promised Kytren to go with Krylox at the music shop to buy a new guitar (something he now regrets) to after go to another shop. As he looked at a rack of sticks for drum, he heard Krylox chuckle.

"Congratulation, man! Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Kyburi's pregnancy!"

Krytus was about to laugh when Krylox pointed Kyburi in the shop in front of them. Krylox lost his smile when he noticed Krytus surprised face.

"Oh my god!" He whispered.

Krytus took Krylox's arm and walked to the shop with him. Krylox kept asking him why but he simply ignored him. Kyburi talked with the cashier when Krytus stopped behind her, traumatized. He didn't have the strength to say anything and was fighting two things. Should he smile or just scream? Of course, Krylox made a comment about the guitars and Krytus snapped out of his trance, yelling at him.

"THE GUITARS WILL REMAIN WHERE THEY ARE!"

"Okay, okay.."

This made Kyburi turn (as well as the others customers) and stare at him. Oops..

"What-"

"What what? Why didn't you tell me?"

Krytus lifted a finger up and said,

"Wait, later!"

* * *

Vert sat on the couch and glared Sol and then Sage, waiting for that explanation that will be the judge of his Relationship with Sage. He formed a fist with his right hand while the left one was on Sage's shoulder. His pregnant girl had sat on the couch while Sol stayed up. glaring Vert Wheeler.

They explained everything. Now the pregnancy made more sense. Suddenly, Vert's watch beeped and Tezz's face appeared.

_'Please not the smile experience again!'_ He thought, praying it wasn't what he thought it was.

"WHAT?" Vert yelled.

Suddenly, the left wall was full of yells from the next Sentient living in the apartment. Vert felt like a asshole, knowing Agura's secret.

"Agura's pregnant too.." He began, murmuring loud enough for the two Blue Sentients in front of him. "And... I'm the father."

Sage took her coat and climbed in her personal car, ready to beat the crap out of the bitch that dare to sleep with HER man.

* * *

**OH SHIT! SO MUCH DRAMA! Tune in next time! BTW, please, I beg you, review O'Clock! I need questions/dares/videos/requests!**


	4. Second, Third and Fourth Months: Part 1

**My mom lost the baby! DX I'M SO SAD AND DEPRESSED BECAUSE IT WAS GOING TO BE A GIRL! **

**I promised Mr. War I'll make this an entire VertXSage chapter. Also, just to be mean, I decided to put the fight between Sage and Agura to later.**

* * *

As stared outside by the window of his hotel room, he wondered how all this happened. Sage had never act so... "BITCHY" before that pregnancy. Earlier, he discovered she cheated on him and he didn't react in an... weird way. When she discovered he cheated on her, she goes on Earth and almost kill Agura, wishing misfortune as she was pull back. Sage had blame him for almost nothing and had forced him to leave her home until her mood swings were... let say, normal. Was Sage going to let him take part to the family reunion? Or did he had to go in.

* * *

"I hate rain!" Sage muttered.

She knocked at the door and forced a smile on her lips as her mother greeted her.

"Sage! Oh my you are-"

"Mother, let her in!" Krytus said as he appeared behind Sage. "She's blocking the way."

Sage's mother, Krysta, giggled and let her children in. She hugged Krytus and congratulated Sage. Their father, Sargon, was posing a big dish of Sentient meat on the table. The family took place to eat. 15 minutes later, the bell rang through the entire house and Krysta sighed.

"Sargon, go open!" She ordered.

"Wha- why?"

"Sargon!"

Reluctantly, Sargon stood up and walked to the door, opening it. He silently gasped, seeing who were the disturbers. The realisator of thirty movies and the Crimson One himself. He forced to push his fan-boy smile and shook hand with Vert and kissed Kyburi's cheeks while letting them in. Vert had two bouquets of flowers, a small and a big, red roses and blue roses. Kyburi had a plate of cake.

"So you came? I thought you found family reunions BORING!" Krytus stated, helping her out.

"Shut up!"

Vert gave the small red roses of flowers to Krysta and then walked to Sage, offering the big bouquet of blue roses. Sage's eyes seemed to soften when she saw the price, hanging lazily on the card.

_I am sorry..._

Sage tried to not cry as she hugged Vert tightly. Sargon felt uncomfortable, seeing his daughter with a mortal being. He turned his head to his wife and his son. Both knew that their love wasn't going to last.

"Oh my, Krytus, what did you wanted to tell us?" Krysta asked.

"Oh, Kyburi and I are waiting neurons!" He said, ignoring the look Kyburi gave him.

Krysta placed her hands over her mouth and almost fainted, knowing both her children were waiting children. It made her feel so proud of her offsprings (even though one tried to eliminate an entire civilisation.)

"This is formidable! I THINK I STILL HAVE YOUR BABY FURNITURES! SARGON!" Krysta barked, seeing her husband licking the chocolate creaming.

Krysta brought the girls upstairs and closed the door to the big closet that served as attic. Kyburi sat down on an old chair, tired of climbing stairs with heels. Sage looked around, amazed by how many things her parents had bought before she saw the world the way it was.

"Cribs, tables, toys and old clothes! I don't have much for both of you, but I think you might be able to share."

Kyburi felt on a rocking chair and gave Sage the old one.

"What you girls waiting for?" Krysta asked.

"Twins, a girl and a boy. Plus, I'll have three brats."

"AAAAAAH YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" Krysta shouted.

Sage was on her knees, checking the old clothes and the old pictures. She remembered how Krytus and her used to be so close. Those days were long-lost.

"Is the Human your... mate? I she the father of your kids?"

"He is. Sol is more the... base but Vert is the biological father."

"He is not an eternal energy creäture. He'll die before your children are ten." Kyburi said to be mean. "Oh god I love that chair!"

"I used to breastfeed Sage and Krytus on this!"

Kyburi groaned in disgust but remained on the chair. Her eyes opened wild open as she understood what this chair truly was. She looked behind it and found an odd-looking machine in a bag with other baby bottles.

"What in the world-"

"If you have to go anywhere, just-"

"It's okay, Krysta, I understand." Kyburi said, intrigued.

Sage winced some and yelped pain.

"Oh! the kicks began?"

"The advanced is almost mature. But the premature is still... weak. Each time, at night, they move some."

Even Kyburi looked worried. The chances the premature, advanced and Sage survived were low. Even Kytren's mother had to stay hospitalised for days!

"This pregnancy is extremely dangerous for you, dear." Krysta said.

_'I know._' Sage thought.

* * *

"Thanks for the baby supply, I'll save more money!" Krytus yelled.

Sage and Vert both entered the car and drove away, going home. Later, Sage had taken a shower and as in bed, only in her panties. Vert was resting next to her.

"I am worry." She admitted. "If the children survive, you'll die before they are ten!"

"I will never leave you alone, Sage!" Vert promised as he stroked her stomach and kissed her cheek.

Deep inside, he knew Sage was right but he pushed this off his mind. He was going to be with Sage, no matter what. But Sage didn't want Vert to die, neither she wanted the BF5 (even Agura). As Vert slept, she began to think and searches idea to keep the BF5 alive and young enough to fight without vehicles. It had prooved useless until she finally got that idea. The problem was... how far was she going to go?

* * *

**I think that's going to be all. Next chapter will contain maybe the others couples! You'll discover what happen to Agura and what Sage is planning to do (which will probably kill her)**

**P.S: I've heard that was going to be removed. Is it true because the site never announced anything and I made researches! I don't believe it until the site gives information!**


	5. Second, Third and Fourth months: Part 2

**Okay! Sad chapter for Agura!**

* * *

_"You little bitch! You dare sleep with my mate?"_

_"Sage, it was an accident! I never wanted-"_

_"Shut up! Even worse, you are having his child?"_

_Sage landed a big punch on the human female in front of her, resulting in small chuckle from her after. She was proud to make Agura suffer. She had always feared she might take Vert away and it was time to settle things, here, and now._

_"Don't put a single hand on my man. I hope this child you are carrying die before seeing your nasty world, whore!"_

_Sherman grabbed Sage before she thought giving another punch to make Agura understand. Agura never talked or fought back. She was too ashamed for that._

* * *

This was what Agura dreamed before feeling blood down her pants. She knew what was happening and yet, she didn't care. This child would have been too confusing for Vert and Sage would have probably tried to get rid of it if it ever saw the world.

"Tezz, I'm losing blood." She slowly explained, seeing Tezz waking up.

Tezz remained calm and brought her to the hospital, where the doctors took hold of the situation. It was 3:41am when they told Agura what she already knew.

"Agura, wait." Tezz called.

"Tezz, forget it. It's useless, okay? The child is gone and so am I. Our "relation" is over. Thanks for all you did for me."

The Russian turned around to his room.

* * *

"Agura lost the kid." Vert announced the next morning.

Sage smiled.

"She deserved it."

"Remember you also cheated on me. Stop playing the victim."

Sage glared Vert as she took out eight bottles of eight different color. Red, green, yellow, pale blue, dark blue, purple, brown and white. They were like water bottles used by hockey players. Vert made two steps near the counter, curious. They had just moved into their new home and Sage had spent the entire morning placing things in the cupboards, drawers, pantry and such.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to make an energy drink."

"You don't have to, Sage."

"Can you go build the crib?"

Vert looked down on the floor and sighed, hating Sage's behavior. Was this the pregnancy or her new way to be? If yes, he already hated it.

Left alone in the kitchen, Sage smiled, proud, and took out the biggest needle she borrowed to the hospital. Okay, the word 'borrowed' was maybe not the best word to use. Let's say the truth, she stole it.

"The last ingredient to the potion..."

The youngest Sentient DNA... her babies. To be honest, she mostly did that for Vert. He had to stay alive to take care of his children. But if his closest friends had to die, he would be horribly sad.

Taking a deep breath, Sage positioned the needle somewhere on her stomach and... **( A/N:I think you all know what she did!)**

* * *

"Wait, what?"

"We have a reunion, Borealis!"

"I can't-"

"It's extremely important. If we don't settle, we will have economic problems. I doubt this is what you want."

Borealis hated to admit it, but Karmakaris was right. He had to be present and listen to what the Red had to say. As he hung up, he noticed his extremely visible bump and sighed. He never told anyone of it (except for Kyrosys) and he never went outside the big garden of his mate's mansion. As Borealis sat down on a chair to catch his breath, he placed his right hand on his stomach, feeling the twins moving. His rendezvous was at Kyrosys' mansion, so he never had to go outside. A male pregnant was disturbing for a lot of people. And when this man was a member of the Council of Five and had been impregnated by an ancient villain... maybe they should keep this for themselves.

"What's wrong?" Kyrosys asked.

"Reunion."

Kyrosys just stared at Borealis and took another sip of his alcoholic based drink. To Borealis, it was synonym of a thing called "who cares?" and he hated this thing. He threw his glass of water on the ground and took a real weird position, which made Kyrosys uncomfortable.

"... Borealis, I-"

"You better help me!"

"I bought you clothes. They are extra, extra, extra-large."

Borealis took the bags and took a shirt. It could fit two babies in.

"You're welcome." Kyrosys said, returning inside his mansion after ordering a maid to clean his big balcony and the pool.

* * *

"Wake up!"

"But I'm tired. Leave me alone so I can sleep."

"It's noon..."

"Put "noon" inside your ass."

Krytus sat next to his sleeping mate with a smirk, drinking a cup of coffee.

"How DARE you drink that so sweet-smelling drink while I can't?"

"Well, too bad."

He took another sip just for fun.

"I'm going to kill you."

"And who will take care of the children? While I'm talking about this, I'm sure you'll be a real great mom!"

"GO TO HELL, YOU SMALL SHIT!"

Krytus wasn't offended. After all, she always had been moody. But he never expected her to sit and start to sob before crying. She never cried in front of him before and it was awkward.

"Hey, babe, it's okay."

"No it's not okay."

Kyburi accepted his hug, shamefu,l and they stayed like this for minutes. It was a rare bnding moment they both wanted to cherish. And they wanted it bigger again. So they kissed, and this kiss brought more and more.


End file.
